


Shouldn't Have Done That

by fuzipenguin



Series: Pettiness and Consequences [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Jazz really should have expected the twins to react.





	Shouldn't Have Done That

**Author's Note:**

> This took a somewhat dark turn, sorry.

                Fragging Sideswipe?

                Not Jazz’s best idea ever.

                But he’d been revved up, and after getting unceremoniously kicked out by Smokescreen for an unfortunate choice of words on Jazz’s behalf, irritated to the tenth degree. And Sideswipe had just looked so pleased with himself, wandering down that hallway.

                Jazz had wanted someone else to be as annoyed with life as Jazz was. So he had tackled Sideswipe, wiggled his bumper at him, and gotten pinned to the wall in just the right way. The twins were pretty to look at, so it wasn’t exactly a chore for Sideswipe to frag him. Quite the opposite in fact.

                Still… the _really_ good overload hadn’t been enough to erase Jazz’s irritation. So he had proceeded to waltz off and purposely turned the lights and camera input back on before Sideswipe would have been able to take care of things. And maybe Jazz might have flashed the camera’s input at Red Alert, just to catch his attention. Just to be sure.

                Smiles and laughter and upbeat music didn’t make Jazz all good. Pit, look at what he did for a living. He did petty just like any other mech.

                Well, maybe not Optimus.

                Regardless, he had kept quiet around the corner and heard Sideswipe’s aggravated sigh, heard his protests as Ironhide stomped down from the other end of the hallway.

                And _that_ had made Jazz feel better, especially on top of an illicit climax.

                He’s starting to regret that pettiness a little now.

                Sideswipe moaned, refocusing Jazz’s attention on him. The red warrior’s head slowly tilted backwards, Sideswipe’s twin nudging up under his chin. Sunstreaker’s glossa laved at the cables in the side of Sidewipe’s neck and Jazz tested the limits of the stasis cuffs once more.

                For non-SpecOps mechs, they had certainly managed to surprise him. Sunstreaker had been the decoy, tracking down Jazz in a rage about his brother’s treatment. Jazz had been so focused on trying to calm the oft times violent frontliner that he had missed Sideswipe coming up from behind. They had tackled him in unison and slapped stasis cuffs on each wrist and ankle, all in less than a minute.

                Jazz would have been more impressed except the indignity of being thrown over Sunstreaker’s shoulder and carried into their quarters overrode that. They had searched him thoroughly, discarding all but one tiny blade he had secreted away in a small compartment behind his left lower thigh.

                He doubted he’d be able to reach it though. They had plopped him down onto a sturdy chair, pulled his arms behind the back of it, and attached spreader bars between his wrists and ankles after tying them to the chair itself.

                Jazz was pretty stuck, unless he commed for help and to be honest, Jazz’s curiosity was getting the best of him. They had _planned_ this. Despite being vicious on the battlefield, they knew their boundaries. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker wouldn’t truly hurt him, although they seemed intent on showing Jazz what he could and couldn’t have.

                “You know…” Sunstreaker commented idly. “…you never really got a chance to see Sideswipe in his element.” Sunstreaker’s hand caressed Sideswipe’s closest hip, Sideswipe’s sidelong gaze turning smug. “We thought we’d show you what you missed the other day.”

                “Had an overload – what’s there to miss?” Jazz countered, wriggling a little in his chair. It didn’t even move. Was the damn thing bolted into the floor!?

                Oh. It actually was. They had really thought of everything here.

                “You missed Sideswipe’s,” Sunstreaker pointed out, his knee sliding up the bed. He slipped it between Sideswipe’s thighs and pressed it against his twin’s panel, Sideswipe hips sinuously twisting in such a way that made Jazz’s mouth moisten a little.

                Sideswipe shuddered when Sunstreaker suddenly bit down on those lubricant-slick cables, his optics squeezing shut. When they opened a moment later, Sideswipe’s optics were dark and dilated.

                “I’ve been told I put on quite a show,” Sideswipe murmured, the words slow and purred. “Wanna see?”

                “I wouldn’t mind joining in,” Jazz said truthfully. Apparently it was a rare thing to be invited into a twin sandwich and anyone who had had the experience had been blown away by it.

                Sunstreaker chuckled against Sideswipe’s throat, the sound rolling up out of his chest in a quiet rumble. Jazz shivered along with Sideswipe.

                “I’m sure you wouldn’t. Maybe later. Watch first,” Sunstreaker instructed.

                And so Jazz watched. In fact, he never took his optics off the twins. He doubted anyone would have been able to. There was something to be said about a lifetime of familiarity, after all. Sunstreaker knew every single one of Sideswipe’s hot spots, knew exactly how to draw things out until Sideswipe was wild for it, spitting curses and pleas into his brother’s audial as he thrust into Sideswipe’s valve over and over.

                By the time Sideswipe overloaded, Sunstreaker following but a moment later, Jazz was wiggling on his seat for a different reason. He was pretty sure he was sitting in a veritable puddle of his own lubricants and his bared spike was leaking down his belly. Some relief could be found by grinding against the edge of the chair, but not enough. In fact, at the end, when Sideswipe was howling for more, Jazz was moaning along with him, begging for them to let him go.

                “Aww, Sunny…” Sideswipe panted, turning his head to the side and leering at Jazz. “He wants us to let him go.”

                Sunstreaker raised up enough to nuzzle Sideswipe’s cheek, a soft gesture which made Jazz’s spark twinge. It was quickly overridden by the hard throb in his valve when Sunstreaker looked over, expression darkly considering.

                “Hmm… what do you think, Sides?” Sunstreaker asked. He withdrew from Sideswipe’s valve and stood up, reaching out a hand. Sideswipe took it and rolled to his feet, rotating his neck from side to side. His thighs and pelvis were liberally covered in his own transfluid and lubricants, but he didn’t seem to care as he stalked over to Jazz and looked down at him.

                “He did say ‘please’,” Sideswipe pointed out.

                It didn’t take much to yank Jazz’s pelvis out further and for Sideswipe to notch between his legs. His lips latched onto Jazz’s anterior node only seconds before Sunstreaker bent and swallowed Jazz’s spike to the root.

                Jazz might have made a lot of really embarrassing noises, but could anyone blame him? They moved in unison, four hands and two mouths working him over so fast that Jazz swore something in his processor broke when he overloaded. All he could do after was slump in his chair, head hanging over the back of it, and pant.

                They gentled him down from his high, the aftershocks making him twitch and moan. Once the spasms finally faded, he felt his cuffs click open and his strength returned to him.

                Well.

                Some of it.

                One of them pulled him to his feet and then their frames bracketed him with frontliner heat. He kept his optics closed, leaning against whoever was at his front. His optic shutters still felt too heavy to lift and identify which twin it was.

                “Have a good time?” Sunstreaker asked, voice purring into Jazz’s audial. Ah, so he was leaning against Sideswipe.

                Jazz gathered his wits about him and straightened, looking up into Sideswipe’s smug face. “Great time,” Jazz said honestly. “What…”

                “Glad to hear it,” Sideswipe purred, walking backwards and drawing Jazz with him. In the direction of the door, not the bed.

                “Oh, have your fun and kick the other guy out, huh?” Jazz commented, his feet stumbling a little over themselves. Fair enough. Interfacing was one thing; cuddling was another.

                “Hey… hold up a minute; wanna wipe down a bit before half the Ark sees me a mess,” Jazz protested, digging his heels in a little when they were only a few steps away from the exit.

                “Yeah… about that…” Sideswipe said, optics scanning Jazz’s body. Firm hands suddenly grabbed onto Jazz’s shoulders and pushed. Jazz’s chest impacted against the door, Sideswipe stepping out of the way just in time.

                Sideswipe prowled over to his brother’s side as Jazz flipped around. They stood as a united front and Jazz felt a chill fall over him as their matching optics narrowed in a glare. Jazz’s head spun a little… what had changed? His processor frantically recalled his most recent memories, but he couldn’t find where he had miss stepped.

                “Hope you had fun, because you’re never gonna touch my brother again,” Sunstreaker spat. Sideswipe turned his head and lightly nuzzled Sunstreaker’s shoulder, a flash of …relief? …crossing Sideswipe’s face just before it shut back down again. “Never going to force him like that again.”

                “ _Woah!”_ Shocked, Jazz raised his hands up as if in surrender. “I never forced Sideswipe! Sideswipe, you never once told me no!”

                “How could I?” Sideswipe said wearily, his shoulders slumping. “You’re an officer. An officer comes on to a soldier like me, you grin and make the best of it. Never thought _you’d_ be like that… actually thought you were serious at first… but then you used me and left me there.”

                 “This is what you could have had…” Sunstreaker said, gesturing behind him at their rumpled berth. “If you had just asked. But you didn’t. You assumed and you took…”

                “…and now you can go, just as you are,” Sideswipe added, the door sliding aside under a remote command. Jazz stumbled backwards into the hall, quickly regaining his balance. Physically at least. His processor was another matter. “You certainly didn’t care if the entire Ark saw me as a mess; why should we?”

                “Sideswipe… Sunny…” Jazz said quietly. Sunstreaker’s engine revved angrily, and Jazz couldn’t quite tell if it was for the nickname or the entire situation. “I… that’s not… that’s not what happened. Not at all. I didn’t use…”

                But he _had_ , hadn’t he? He’d used Sideswipe as an outlet for his frustrations and he had never once considered the consequences. And what consequences they were – Sideswipe had indicated that this had happened to them before. Then Jazz abused their trust and followed in the pedesteps of some twisted officer who had taken advantage of the position they had held over the twins.

                Jazz swallowed heavily. “I’m sorry, Sides. Really. You’re right. I shouldn’t have jumped ya like that.”

                Sideswipe’s head cocked to the side as he considered Jazz for a moment. Finally he shrugged nonchalantly. “Yeah. You shouldn’t have. Bye.”

                The door slid shut on the twins’ angry expressions, and Jazz sagged in place, plating itching from all of the drying transfluid and lubricant.

                “Great job, Jazz,” he said with a little sigh. A little voice in the back of Jazz’s head smugly said ‘see… that’s what you get for being petty.’ It sounded like an unholy mix of Prowl and Optimus.

                It also did nothing to tell him how to fix this.

 

~ End


End file.
